Satu Atap
by Wako d'author
Summary: Drabble kehidupan nge-kos Karma & Nagisa / Slight!Karunagi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Yuusei Matsui**

 **Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja**

 **Warn : OOC, typo, Humor receh, slight Karunagi**

* * *

 **Pindah**

"Haah…" Dahi Karma mengkerut. Mungkin ini saatnya ia menegur Nagisa. Sejak awal mereka memasuki Cafe ini, makhluk biru itu kerjaannya menghela nafas saja. Sebentar-sebentar ia sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, berikutnya kembali buang nafas. Begitu terus sampai kiamat. Kan' kasihan puluhan liter udara dibuang sia-sia. Mubazir, tauk.

"Nagisa, plis, aku bisa 'bangun' nih, kalau kamu mendesah seperti itu."

"Kampret, mesum amat." Nagisa manyun. "Siapa yang mendesah coba."

"Ya kamu. Sibuk amat sih kayaknya. Aku pulang aja nih." Karma berdiri, bersiap untuk pulang. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Eits! Jangan gitu, temenin aku ya? Aku traktir strawberry milkshake deh." Bujuk Nagisa setengah merayu. Tergiur dengan tawaran strawberry milkshake gratis, si pemuda merah itu kembali duduk manis. Kadang ia heran juga, kenapa harga dirinya hanya sebatas minuman olahan strawberry?

"Ada apaan sih? Ngajak ketemuan tapi malah obral kacang. Udah kenyang tau." Cerocos Karma dengan tampang bete. Nagisa mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar katalog dari dalam tasnya. Mata merkuri Karma langsung meneliti isi katalog itu.

"Lagi bingung nyari tempat kos-an nih." Karma meng-oooh mengerti. Memang sih, sahabatnya itu pernah bercerita tentang keinginannya untuk tinggal sendiri setelah lulus SMA. Ngakunya sih biar mandiri, tapi ujung-ujungnya demi gengsi. Mungkin ia tidak tahan diledek anak mami saat acara reuni.

"Udah muter-muter nyarinya, tapi nggak ada yang pas." Keluh pemuda mungil itu. Karma menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Emangnya klarifikasi kamu milih kos-an gimana sih?" hening sebentar. Nagisa mengetuk dagu tanda berpikir.

"Mmm… yang nyaman, adem, air lancar, ada AC dan pemanas ruangan, tipe standar 1 LDK, dekat stasiun – "

"Oke, _budget_ kamu berapa?" potong Karma gemas.

"40.000 yen mungkin?"

"Yaelah, mana dapet segitu. Ini Tokyo, broh! Satu LDK aja habis 55.000 yen. Belum lagi kalo lokasinya dekat stasiun. Aku itung-itung, perbulan habis 60.000 yen, deh." Tukas Karma cepat. Raut wajah Nagisa yang awalnya udah lemes sekarang makin melempem. Tak tega, Karma buru-buru mencari solusi demi sobat sehati sejiwanya itu.

"Gini deh, kamu pilih kos-an yang tipe 1 K (1 kamar + 1 kitchen + 1 toilet) aja. Kalo gak salah harganya 30.000 yen.

"Nggak mau!" Nagisa menggeleng kuat. "Aku kan' gak mau setengah-setengah!" Karma mengelus dada. Nih anak, dikasi solusi malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Kerja sambilan?"

"Mamaku nggak bakal kasi izin."

Oh, astaga. Sepertinya Nagisa sukses menerima predikat 'anak mami' dari Karma. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai putar otak. Agak lama ia berpikir, sampai sebuah ide cemerlang muncul begitu saja.

"Tinggal sama aku aja. Mau nggak?"

" _Hai_?" Nagisa menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Iya, kebetulan aku juga tinggal sendiri. Jadi, kita bayar itu kos-an _fifty-fifty_. Kamarnya luas kok, ada _futon_ dan kasur. Tinggal pilih. Tempatnya juga nggak jauh sama kampusmu." Wajah Nagisa langsung verah. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Karma dengan sumringah.

"Aku pindah sekarang juga, boleh ya?"

* * *

 **Rebutan**

"Udahan belom…?"

"Beloom… eergh"

"Eh, sial. Gak tahan nih… udah mau keluaaar."

"Sabar dong, Kar… aah… akhirnya keluar."

"Cepetan, woooooyyy! Aaaarrrrgh…"

Erangan memilukan berkumandang, disusul dengan suara gedoran pintu. Karma mulai gegulingan di lantai depan toilet sambil memegang perut.

"Salah sendiri, masak kare banyak cabenya. Sama-sama sakit perut, kan." Sahut Nagisa tanpa berperasaan.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH"

Beginilah nasib kalo punya temen nge-kos. Toilet bisa jadi rebutan.

* * *

 **Kangen**

Karma sedang asyik menyelesaikan soal TTS di Koran yang baru didapatkannya secara gratisan dari supermarket. Lumayan buat hiburan katanya.

"HUWEEEE KARMAAAA…" Baru saja si pemuda tampan itu menuliskan beberapa huruf, Nagisa menghambur masuk ke kamar, lengkap dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi. Karma tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku super OOC dari sobat birunya. Keadaan begini sering terjadi setiap bualn, mirip wanita yang sedang PMS. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia letakkan Koran dan pensil di meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nagisa.

"Kenapa? Homesick lagi?" Nagisa mengangguk, masih sesenggukan. Wajahnya memerah lantaran kebanyakan menangis.

"Aku kangen mama… kangen kasurku… kangen teddy… mau pulang, huweeeeeee" Karma menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa berusaha menghibur. Yah beginilah, kalau tiba-tiba jauh dari rumah. Ngerasa sepi, kangen, bawaannya pengen pulang aja. Berhubung Karma udah biasa ditinggal sendiri sejak kecil, dia mah gak bakal terserang virus homesick ini. Karma merasa maklum dengan sikap labil Nagisa, tapi yang nggak wajar itu…

"Cupcup, entar kita naik kereta ya, rumahmu kan' jaraknya cuma satu stasiun. Ya?"

* * *

 **Kecoak**

"Karma, udah selese mandi belom sih? Nasi gorengnya udah mateng tuh." Nagisa melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur, masih dengan spatula di genggamannya. Merasa janggal karena tidak ada respon, ia menghampiri Karma. Entah mengapa sejak tadi pemuda itu hanya bengong di depan kamar mandi. Mata merkurinya fokus menatap ke dalam.

"Ada apaan sih, Kar?" Nagisa ikutan mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia langsung mengerti begitu melihat satu objek yang sejak tadi menarik atensi Karma sampai batal mandi.

"Oalaaah… Karma takut kecoak, toh." Celetuk Nagisa. Karma melotot.

"Emangnya kamu nggak takut?!"

"Ya takutlah!" teriak Nagisa tak kalah keras. Dua-duanya langsung mingkem menyadari betapa payahnya mereka. Sama-sama berbatang, tapi bisa takut _coro_ juga. Agak lama mereka diam di depan kamar mandi sembari merapal mantra, siapa tahu bisa mengusir kecoak itu secara batin.

GLEK! Mendadak kecoak itu terbang ke arah mereka.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Vape**

Merokok pake vape emang sedang nge-trend di kalangan anak muda saat ini. Tak terkecuali Karma, meskipun ia tak pernah menyentuh rokok atau sejenisnya, namanya perasaan ingin mencoba kan' tetap ada. Biarpun waktu zaman SMP dulu Karma itu _badboy,_ paling bantet juga emut lollipop.

"Nagisa… aku pengen coba vape-an deh."

Nagisa yang sedang sibuk menulis tugas literature melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Vape? Aku punya kok."

"Serius?!" Karma langsung bangkit dari tidurnya di sofa. Nggak nyangka, anak polos macem Nagsia bisa vape-an.

"Dua rius, deh. Bentar, aku ambilin." Beberapa saat Nagisa menghilang kemudian kembali dengan vape di tangannya. Setelah menyerahkannya pada Karma, ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan masuk ke kamar.

"Makan dah tu Vape. Biar mati sekalian." Ucap Nagisa sebelum membanting pintu.

Karma melongo dengan obat nyamuk merk Vape di tangannya.

* * *

 **Iklan**

" _Tadaima,_ Karma." teriak Nagisa sambil melepas pantofelnya di teras.

" _Okaeri_ , akhirnya datang juga." Di ruang tamu, Karma terlihat sedang bersantai menonton TV. Jadwal kuliahnya sedang _off,_ jadi ia bisa leyeh-leyeh seharian. Nagisa melenggang masuk dan meletakkan sekantong kresek beraroma sedap di meja makan.

"Nih, ada sushi kiriman mamaku. Kamu udah makan?"

"Aku?"

"Iya, kamu."

"Jadi duta shampoo lain?"

Nagisa facepalm. Ia segera mematikan TV yang sudah menyala seharian.

 **TBC dulu ya broh**

 **Review please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warn : OOC, typo, humor garing sumpah, dsb**

 **Tanggal Tua**

Awal-awal memulai kehidupan nge-kos ini terasa berat untuk Nagisa. Sekilas memang terlihat mudah. Namun ketika tiba tanggal-tanggal tua, hidupnya seketika melarat. Dompet dan uangnya di ATM juga kosong. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak melakukan penghematan sejak menerima kiriman uang di awal bulan. Maklum, belum paham dengan seni kehidupan anak kos.

Beruntung di saat seperti itu, Karma datang sebagai penyelamat. Ketika Nagisa sedang makan nasi putih ditemani TV yang menayangkan acara masak-masak (biarkan anak kos berimajinasi), si pemuda merah itu membawa sekantong plastik dari combini.

"Dengarkan aku Nagisa. Inilah saat-saat sulit menjadi anak kos." Nagisa menelan ludah. Ia menyimak kuliah 'Tutorial Anak Kos' dari Karma dengan serius. Tangan Karma mulai mengeluarkan segala sesuatu dari dalam kantong plastik itu.

"En*rgen."

"Mie instan."

Nagisa mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Iris merkuri Karma menatap Nagisa dengan tajam.

"Sarapan pagi, sebungkus en*rgen . Siang hari, makan mie instan yang bisa dibagi berdua. Untuk malam hari, sekaligus camilan..."

Karma mengeluarkan benda terakhirnya.

"Kita minum ini."

Nagisa bengong melihat sachet-sachet obat merk Pr*mag itu. Karma tersenyum lebar, merasa ia baru saja melakukan hal heroik.

"Bagaimana? Sehari cuma habis 100 yen, lho."

.

.

"Karma. Aku pulang aja ya?"

* * *

 **Sakit**

Kurang tidur karena skripsi yang baru setengah kelar, jadwal kuliah padat, lanjut kerja sambilan dan terakhir nekat hujan-hujanan ketika pulang ke rumah. Meskipun Karma selalu menganggap dirinya kucing (punya sembilan nyawa maksudnya), tapi ia juga manusia yang bisa terserang penyakit. Dari pagi suhu tubuhnya panas, diikuti batuk kering dan ingus yang tak berhenti keluar.

Yep, Akabane Karma terserang flu.

Seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo menyanyikan Hallelujah.

Karma benar-benar tidak berdaya. Badannya lemas, tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sekali membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya ruangan yang berputar. Tentunya akan berefek langsung pada perutnya yang mual. Sial benar nasibnya. Di saat Nagisa sedang menginap di luar kota bersama teman-teman kuliahnya, ia harus terserang demam.

"Ayah, ibu... cepatlah pulang..." gumam Karma dalam tidurnya. Dasar, ngakunya nggak pernah homesick, nyatanya kalau sakit gini manggil mama papah juga.

"Ma... Karma... Karma." Seseorang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Merasakan sensasi dingin di dahinya, Karma langsung terjaga. Ia mendapati si bluenettte yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Nagisa? Kok kamu di sini?"

Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung ditenggak oleh Karma.

"Asano-kun mengirimkan email. Katanya kamu absen karena sakit." jawab si pemuda bersurai baby blue sembari mengangkat semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat dari nakas.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, baru minum obat. Dari pagi perutmu kosong, kan?"

Mendadak Karma merasa terharu. Nagisa jauh-jauh balik pulang demi dirinya yang sakit? Wow, mungkin ini yang namanya That's what friends are for.

Karma menerima semangkuk bubur itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca alay.

"Makasih, Nagisa." Nagisa tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Sama-sama."

.

.

"Disuapin dong?"

Bermanja-manja sedikit saat sakit nggak ada salahnya kan?

* * *

 **Undangan**

"Gimana? Gaunku bagus kan?" Rio mengibaskan kain gaun pengantinnya ala model.

"Bagus banget. Hap." Karma mengangkat jempolnya.

"Iya, keren banget. Nyem." Sahut Nagisa masih dengan makanan di mulutnya.

Rio menghela nafas melihat tingkah lalu kedua sobat biru-merah nya itu.

"Astaga... Sumpah, kalian makannya kayak orang kelaperan banget sih. Malu-maluin tauk."

Karma dan Nagisa nyengir doang.

"Coba elu sering-sering nikah gini. Lumayan dapet gratisan gitu." Celetuk Karma dengan nada usil. Rio mendelik.

"Eh, kampret. Cintaku cuma buat Gakushuu seorang." Sebagian undangan pada mual masal. Sedangkan pria bersurai pirang stroberi di ujung sana mesem-mesem sendiri.

"Elu ke sini tujuannya buat nyelamatin gue atau numpang makan?"

"Dua-duanya." Karma dan Nagisa menjawab kompak disambut dengan cibiran Rio.

Nagisa mendadak bangkit dari kursinya. Rio memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Mau refill lagi? Udah yang ke lima, lho?" Nagisa nyengir kuda. Ia mengeluarkan rantang dari dalam tasnya.

"Mau ngisi ini. Lumayan kan' penghematan selama dua hari kedepan." Nagisa langsung ngacir ke deretan makanan prasmanan. Karma menepuk pundak Rio yang masih bengong.

"Udahan ya. Abis ini ada undangan nikahnya Yada, Isogai, Terasaka. Gue sama Nagisa mau capcus dulu. Selamat yaaa... " Karma memperlihatkan beberapa kotak rantang yang bersemayam di tas ranselnya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Ingatkan Rio untuk mem-blacklist si duo merah-biru itu dari undangan apapun.

* * *

 **Horror**

Setiap malam jumat kliwon Karma pasti heboh. Ada-ada aja ulahnya. Kalo nggak baca ayat kursi, ya makan bawang putih atau nyewa cenayang. Nagisa sih cuek aja. Dia mah udah kebal sama tingkah abnormal temen deketnya sejak SMP itu.

"Nagisa sih, gak pernah ngalamin seremnya jendela kamar diketok, mahasiswa di sebelah kerasukan, atau tidur ditindih! Apartemen ini berhantu tau!" Begitu ocehan Karma. Nagisa hanya menghela nafas. Ini anak, pinter sih pinter, tapi kok masih percaya cerita takhayul begitu? Jelas-jelas semua peristiwa _poltergeist_ yang dialami Karma bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Mungkin aja kan' ada burung yang iseng nabrakin kepalanya ke jendela kamar Karma? _Sleep paralysis_ juga sering terjadi dan dianggap normal oleh kedokteran. Soal mahasiswa kerasukan tiap akhir bulan, denger-denger cuma akal-akalan si mahasiswa doang buat menghemat pengeluaran. Seenggaknya, setiap 'terasuki', ia bisa meraup minimal satu bungkus nasi sebagai sesajen dan segelas teh hangat manis. Namun, Karma tetep aja ngotot, bahwa apartemen itu angker.

Malam ini adalah malam Halloween, sekaligus malam jumat kliwon. Nagisa terpaksa menjomblo di kamar karena Karma udah ngacir duluan ke apartemen Maehara. Horror-nya dobel, katanya.

Setelah membaca novel, Nagisa mematikan lampu dan memutuskan untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya Karma. Mumpung orangnya nggak ada, plus Nagisa mager banget buat ngambil futon. Beberapa menit ia berbaring, si pemuda surai biru itu tak berhasil terlelap. Entah mengapa, Nagisa merasakan suhu udara yang semakin turun. Nagisa ingin beranjak untuk menyalakan pemanas, namun tubuhnya bergeming. Bola mata azure-nya membulat kaget. _Sleep paralysis_?!

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, mendadak jendela di sebelah Nagisa bergetar hebat disusul dengan suara gedoran. Sekilas, Nagisa melihat bayangan hitam di balik tirai. Oke, sampai sini Nagisa sadar, seekor burung tidak mungkin menggedor jendelanya sekencang itu. Ia juga sadar, teori burung barusan ngaconya kelewatan.

Suara jeritan dari kamar sebelah menambah suasana mencekam malam itu. Wajah Nagisa memucat. Astaga, apakah mahasiswa sebelah mulai kerasukan? Persetan dengan akhir bulan, sesajen, atau teh manis, jantung Nagisa hampir copot dari tempatnya! Tangan Nagisa gemetar, hendak menarik selimut. Seketika ia mematung melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang di depannya. Nagisa kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga.

.

.

Nagisa ikut mengungsi ke apartemen Maehara malam jumat kliwon berikutnya.

* * *

 **Hemat**

"NGAPAIN KAMU NGE-CHARGE LAPTOP DI SINI?! KE KAMPUS SANA!"

Tumben-tumbennya Karma yang biasanya lemah lembut gemulay bisa ngebentak Nagisa seperti itu. Alasannya cuma satu, masalah pengiritan biaya listrik. Karma sempat murka karena tagihan listrik yang melonjak bulan lalu. Sejak itu, ia mengeluarkan peraturan baru.

"Charge hape, laptop, power bank, dan sebagainya, lakukan di kampus!"

"Ayolah, Karma... sekali ini aja ya? Tugasku masih numpuk." Nagisa meluncurkan jurus puppy-eyes andalannya. Namun, ini pertama kalinya Karma tidak terenyuh.

"Sekali nggak boleh, ya nggak boleh! Udah buruan sana angkat kaki!"

Nagisa mendecih sebal. Ia mencabut charger laptop dan mengkemas barang-barangnya. Ia melongo ketika mendapati Karma dengan mantelnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Kok nanya? Nemenin kamu ke kampus lah."

Nagisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban temannya itu. Seberapapun menyebalkan Karma itu, ia tetap sohib paling perhatian bagi Nagisa.

 **Menyimpang**

"Ka, Karma-kun..." Nagisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tubuhnya menggeliat resah akibat perlakuan tak terduga dari sahabat merahnya. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, pulang dari kampus, Karma langsung meng-kabe-don tubuh mungilnya. KABE-DON! Diulang biar lebih afdol.

"Nagisa... Kamu harus tanggung jawab." bisik Karma tepat di telinga Nagisa. Nagisa bergidik ngeri sekaligus geli. KARMA KENAPA SIH?! jerit Nagisa dalam hati.

Bruk.

Tahu-tahu Nagisa sudah berbaring di sofa dengan posisi tubuh Karma yang menjulang di atasnya. Nagisa menelan ludah.

"Tanggung jawab apa, Karma-kun?" Nagisa berusaha bersikap manis, meskipun hatinya sudah ketar-ketir dengan suasana ambigay yang diciptakan Karma.

"Karena kamu - " Karma menjilat pipi Nagisa yang sudah merah sempurna, " - aku jadi menyimpang seperti ini."

.

.

Nah, lo.

 **Oke. Udah ah, segini aja. *Disepak**

 **Bye-bye minna, tengkyu buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow, dan review fic gaje, abal dan garing ini.. hahaha...**

 **Mind to review again?**


End file.
